1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to safety goggles, in particular industrial safety goggles, comprising a curved sight piece and a soft frame between the sight piece and a face contact area, wherein the frame is designed in the way of a bellows frame, having at lest one fold.
2. Prior Art
Safety goggles of the generic type are known from DE 11 93 639 B1.